comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Earth (Earth-2213)
The Land of Earth is one of the five great nations of the Shinobi World. Located northwest to the Land of Fire and bordering the Land of Wind, the Land of Storms, and the Land of Rivers, the nation is governed by the Earth daimyo. Its capital is Ba Sing Se and its hidden village is Iwagakure, which, as belonging to one of the great nations, is governed by a Kage - the Tsuchikage. Most of the nation is comprised by desolate, rocky mountains, plains, and forests, and a small part of the Si Wong Desert, while a rocky mountain range runs along the country's border, blocking communication with other nations and providing a natural protection for its peoples. Its territory makes the Land of Earth the biggest nation in the world by territory, alongside the Land of Wind. History Early history In the Era of Raava, most of the Land of Earth, alongside the rest of the Shinobi World, was part of the Spirit Wilds, forcing its peoples to survive the rage and violence of spirits in the untamed nature. The ancestral shinobi of what would become Iwagakure found numerous ways to survive the environment, such as building cities atop lion turtles. They had earth elemental bending abilities embedded into their DNA by the lion turtles. Humans belonging to these clans could request these abilities whenever they wanted to venture into the Spirit Wilds so they could gather food and other resources. Others chose to leave and settled into what would become the Si Wong Desert, in the Land of Wind, where they formed the kingdom of Roran under the guardianship of the spirit known as Tienhai. Many of the practices of the shinobi of old in the Land of Earth came to be a part of the country's shared culture, including the creation of fortified strongholds built out of earth and within rocks, akin to the city-like structures found atop the lion turtles. Ascension of the Land of Earth Following the closure of the spirit portals and the abandonment of most spirits from the Mortal World, the lion turtles chose to renounce their roles as protectors of humanity. By this point, the world was engulfed into the Warring States Period, which saw shinobi fighting against one another and forming their own hidden villages. In the Land of Earth, the ancestral shinobi left the lion turtles and established settlements across the Land of Earth, while most of the nomads were based in the vicinity of Roran. Warring States Period .]] The shinobi started to wage wars, creating the massive earth coins as primary weapons of self destruction for them to use. Unlike the other five great nations, which mostly featured one standard culture derived from its first settlers, the Land of Earth was so big it allowed countless of cultures and ethnicities to thrive, which in turn led to conflicts for dominance over one another. The shinobi from the northeast carved the Crystal Combs, a small subterranean settlement made of rocks, which became a source for mining and trading precious gems with other nations, culminating into the creation of the mighty city of Ba Sing Se. Over time, the monarchs of Ba Sing Se became exponentially powerful, and thus they started to unite and persecute the civilizations across the nation, where they placed village heads or nobles in power as long as they submitted to Ba Sing Se. Eventually, one monarch of Ba Sing Se ended the unification wars and crowned himself the Earth King, not leaving the capital until his death. While Ba Sing Se was victorious, the monarchs were unable to stablish any centralist or authoritarian regime duo to the sheer size of the nation. As a result, the Land of Earth turned into confederate monarchy, divided into many semi-autonomous provinces. led to the end of the Earth Monarchs and gave rise to the Daimyo.]] The freedom of governance prompted the 46th Earth King to decide the provinces had too much power of their own. Imperious and out of touch with his land, he wanted to change the Land of Earth into an absolute monarchy where he ruled supreme. This revolted his denizens, particularly one warlord from the northwest named Chin, who took an army of his own to seize power from the monarch. The revolt escalated into an open civil war known as the War of Chin the Conqueror, of which the Earth King was incapable of winning. Chin's armies not only conquered the Land of Earth, but also portions of nearby nations, such as the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Chin attempted to force the Avatar of the Nine-Tails, Kyoshi, into submitting to his will, but he was killed by her, leading to the creation of Kyoshi Island. However, the Earth King continued to insist on ruling the country, and his incompetence prompted the already unsatisfied population to declare the monarchy to be an outdated regime, thus starting the Peasant Uprising in Ba Sing Se, forcing the king to resign and open the gates to the daimyo taking over. was formed to secure the Land of Earth following its weakened state left by Chin the Conqueror.]] The daimyo, knowing of the dangers of an unprotected nation, made an alliance with the shinobi settlements across the nation, giving them the automony they were stripped from in trade of protection to the Land of Earth: led by the First Tsuchikage, these shinobi founded Iwagakure. Kyoshi, who oversaw the construction of the hidden village, made a deal with the First Tsuchikage by training groups of shinobi and kunoichi from Iwagakure and forming the elite group of protectors known as the Dai Li, who would participate in off-village operations at Ba Sing Se which included protecting the Earth daimyo. Not long after, Konohagakure's First Hokage sold Avatars to Iwa as a sign of peace to ensure a balance of power. and Shu.]] The relationships of the hidden villages and the nations would break down with the rise of the First Hundred Year War. The close proximity and cultural clashes between Iwagakure and the Land of Wind's Sunagakure led to numerous conflicts between the nations over the span of centuries, which also lingered on during the First Hundred Year War, to the point the animosity between the villages became deep-seated. During the war, the Second Tsuchikage and the Second Mizukage from Kirigakure fought against one another in an epic battle, which ended with both of their deaths. During this time, in the west, two shinobi in love, Oma and Shu, learned bending techniques from scrolls given to them by badergoles, allowing them to develop their natural bending abilities even further and become very powerful shinobi. However, Shu was killed while fighting for Iwagakure during the war. Heartbroken, Oma used her power to build the city of Omashu, which became a powerful city-state in its own right. from Iwagakure during the Second Hundred Year War.]] Iwagakure fought for the Land of Earth once again during the Second Hundred Year War, as one of the prime enemies of Konohagakure, Sunagakure and Kusagakure, their battles tearing apart minor nations such as the Land of Rivers, the Land of Storms, and the Land of Plains, including its hidden villages of Takigakure, Amegakure, and Kusagakure. While Iwa and the Land of Earth were winning the war for most of the time, Konoha and the Land of Fire eventually acquired the upper hand, and the eventual destruction of Kannabi Bridge and the Siege of Ba Sing Se dealt a fatal blow to the economy of the nation and Iwagakure itself. While Iwa's shinobi were able to reconquer Ba Sing Se after two years of fightining, the Land of Earth was still severely weakened after dedicating most of its resources protecting the capital, allowing the Land of Fire to emerge as the apparent winner of the war. Minato Namikaze, infamously known as the Yellow Flash, officially killed one thousand Iwagakure shinobi and more one thousand Land of Earth soldiers during the war in a single fight. Even during the uneasy peaceful times that followed the end of the Second Hundred Year War, Iwagakure and the Land of Earth worked behind the scenes against its fellow hidden villages and nations, hiring mercenaries and groups such as the Akatsuki to carry out missions the nation did not want to be directly involved with. Deidara, one of the pupils of Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage, stole a forbidden technique to further his bending abilities, which had him branded a missing-nin after his banishment from the nation. During a joint mission between Kirigakure and Iwagakure, a group of Iwa shinobi betrayed their Kiri allies in what became known as the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass. Great Shinobi World War trapped into a God Tree.]] The Land of Earth joined the United Republic of Nations during the Great Shinobi World War against the armies of Madara Uchiha, under the command of Earth Daimyo Hou-Ting and the Third Tsuchikage Onoki. Seeking to redeem for his village's and nation's past mistakes, Onoki convinced Hou-Ting to push for cooperation with the samurai of the Land of Iron, where he personally oversaw the deployment of Land of Earth Armed Forces troops. The war was eventually won by the United Republic, but its effects and damage were seen across the world, including hundreds of thousands of deaths. Major Land of Earth settlements, particularly Iwagakure and Ba Sing Se, were heavily damaged during the conflict, and the nation focused most of its power to rebuild them. Points of interest *Ba Sing Se *Ba Sing Se University *Ba Sing Se Zoo *Crystal Catacombs *Fancy Lady Day Spa *Firelight Fountain *Iroh's apartment *Iwagakure *Jasmine Dragon *Land of Earth Feudal Palace *Middle Ring restaurant *Pao Family Tea House *Stone Monument *Team 7's Upper Ring house Category:Earth-2213 Category:Locations of Earth-2213 Category:Nations of Earth-2213 Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Created by Draft227